Deception
by sugarspice
Summary: Michael is charged with the murder of Alex, or so it seems, when Michael brakes out of prison he and Liz are the only one who can save the rest of the gang
1. Default Chapter

Liz sighed as she turned the radio up a bit more. She needed something to keep her  
  
awake, these all night shifts were killing her. Liz was a very gifted biologist but since she  
  
was so young the other scientists didn't really respect her, so they made her stay late for  
  
stupid things. Actually Liz was the top biologist in Houston, but that just gave more fuel  
  
to the fire. Liz's head lulled to the side, she seriously needed to get home before she had a  
  
wreck. Then Liz caught a glimpse of a bright orange sign *Prison Ahead- Do Not Pick  
  
Up Hitchhikers* Liz tensed and looked to her left. There stood a massive prison,  
  
*Michael's in there* she thought to herself and shuttered. Michael had just transferred  
  
there because he had tried to brake out of the prison in Roswell. This prison was top-  
  
notch security prison. For some reason Liz was compelled to follow him, so she  
  
transferred her from the research lab in Roswell. Michael had been in prison since that  
  
fateful night in the dessert.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Max stood there is dark eyes guarded. Everyone stood around him in confusion. No one  
  
but Max had any idea why they were all there. Liz looked at him and he looked at her, but  
  
this was not the dreamy look of love he always gave her. This was a cold and  
  
unemotional. Like he was sizing her up or something. Liz knew that their relationship  
  
was over when he told her that he had slept with Tess and now she was carrying his child.  
  
But they had agreed to stay friends, but he looked like he wasn't anybody friends right  
  
now. Tess was huddled against him, her arm around his waist. "We have a traitor among  
  
us." Max said sounding like the king he was. Everyone let out a small gasp. "Someone is  
  
working for Kivar," he said looking down. "Who?" Alex asked. "I don't know but this is  
  
why we are all here, to find out." Alex's face scrunched up for a second but then his eyes  
  
widened. "I know how to find out," he said. *Good ol' Alex he always finds a way * Liz  
  
thought with a smile. Liz saw panic cross Tess's face but before she could say anything  
  
Michael stepped forward. Then everything went in slow motion. An energy ball formed  
  
in Michael's hand. He released it and it hit Alex dead on. Then all hell broke out.  
  
Isabelle crumpled to the floor with tears. Maria went into total hysteria, screaming her  
  
head off. Max held Tess who was sobbing, well maybe she was sobbing a little too hard.  
  
Kyle launched himself at Michael, who stood there dumbfounded. Liz wanted to feel hate,  
  
anger, and sadness. But as she looked at Michael all the emotion she could muster was  
  
pity. It took all Kyle's strength not to pound Michael right then and there while he was on  
  
his cell phone with this dad, telling him to come and bring handcuffs. Liz looked into  
  
Michael's eyes, she had never been too close with him, actually no one had but right now  
  
she could almost hear him call out for help. Liz slumped down to cradle Alex's lifeless  
  
body. That night Michael was arrested for the murder of Alex Whitman.  
  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
And there he was, in a high guarded prison. Liz was so lost in her own little world that  
  
she didn't see the person standing in the middle of the road. When she saw him she  
  
swerved quickly to the side of the road. She thought she hit the guy so she decided to get  
  
out and check. She was in such hysterics that she didn't notice that the man was wearing  
  
a prison suit. "Are you okay, I didn't see you" she said in almost a whisper. She got  
  
closer to the man, he was laid face down so she wanted to turn him over to see if he was  
  
alive. She was just about to reach for him when, in lightning speed, the man grabbed her  
  
wrist and whirled behind her pressing against her. She gasped, how was he able to be so  
  
fast? "I won't hurt you as long as you do what you are told, don't scream." He hissed in  
  
her ear. He pushed her against the car, "Your going to drive me where I want to go and  
  
you won't get hurt," he said again. That voice was familiar but she couldn't place it. Her  
  
hand fumbled in her pocket for her car keys when her finger brushed against the pepper  
  
spray that her father had given her before she left, "Can't be to careful," he had said to  
  
her, now she wished she had been. She turned as fast as she could trying to spray it in the  
  
man's face but the stranger was too fast for her, he had her pinned against the car one  
  
hand pinned behind her back. "I told you not to try anything, you're a feisty one aren't  
  
you." The voice was full of arrogance that reminded her of someone. She struggled  
  
against his grasp but he was too strong. "Let me go!" she managed to choke out. The  
  
stranger's grasp lightened but he spun her around to look at her face. "Liz!" his voice was  
  
full of surprise. Liz looked up at the man's face, "Michael!"  
  
  
  
*****Cliffhanger. I just love to tease you people. I would love reviews please******** 


	2. sizing each other up

For a second everything went blank for her, as she stood there shell- shocked. She had  
  
been tracking him since he had been in prison but she had never had the guts to visit him.  
  
Now he stood before her…well actually pressed against her. His hair was a bit shorter;  
  
they probably made him cut it. It was spiked a bit. She didn't know that gel was aloud in  
  
prison. He was a lot buffer; she could feel his compact muscles underneath his suit since  
  
she was so close to him, pressed up against the care. And she didn't like the way her  
  
body was reacting to it too. "Well shit if it isn't Little Lizzy Parker." He said sounding  
  
menacing. "Michael," she said trying to sound calm even though her pulse was racing  
  
ten times fast, "I see you broke out of prison…again." His face clouded with confusion,  
  
"How did you know about that?" he asked. Opps, she had slipped up, she didn't want  
  
him knowing that she followed him. So she shrugged "Everyone knows," she said  
  
casually. Their conversation was cut short when a loud siren started wailing. "Shit,"  
  
cursed Michael, "get in the car now," he ordered. Liz pushed him away. "I'm not going  
  
any where with you," suddenly remembering why Michael was in prison in the first  
  
place. He grabbed her by the arm roughly not really caring if he left bruises. "Get in the  
  
car now!" he ordered again but more menacing then the last. She coward back reaching  
  
for her keys, unlocking the door and getting in on the drivers side. Michael raced across  
  
the back to get in the passenger side. What was stopping her from just taking off and  
  
leaving Michael? The thought crossed her mind but she stayed and waited. He got in  
  
quickly and ordered her to drive. She took off leaving the prison behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael was so shocked to see Liz that he lost his voice for a while. He was expecting to  
  
just steal some faceless person's car. But now that person had a face and the beautiful  
  
face of Liz Parker. Her hair was a lot longer; the long brown silk was about to her  
  
bottom as it fell loosely down her back. This was not Little Lizzy that he used to know  
  
and tease. All those baby features that she had when she was younger melted away  
  
leaving elegant features of a beautiful woman. She was wearing a lab suit that cut off at  
  
her thighs; he couldn't help look at her shapely legs and how the lab suit showed her now  
  
developed breasts. There were so many things that he wanted to tell her. That he didn't  
  
kill Alex, that he was innocent. But the first thing out of his mouth was an insult. He  
  
could have kicked himself. The way he was pressed up against Liz and the things he was  
  
thinking about her was making him feel even worse. When the sirens went off he had  
  
given her a choice if she wanted to leave him. Her went in the back of the car; she could  
  
Have driven off without him. But she waited and now they sat in silence as they drove down  
  
the long highway road. "How did you brake out?" she said finally braking the silence.  
  
"Come one Parker I thought you were smarter than that," he said. She briefly glanced at  
  
him before her eyes returned to the road. "Why didn't you do it sooner or you were just  
  
waiting for me to come along?" she asked raising and eyebrow. He growled at bit,  
  
"Never had the privacy, they kept me on surveillance twenty-four seven. I gained their  
  
trust acting like I was harmless…." He didn't have to say anymore. "I thought Kivar  
  
would help his little double spy." She said coldly. A deep growl emerged from his throat  
  
as he grabbed the steering wheel making her pull over to the spy. He grabbed Liz's  
  
shoulders making her turn towards him his face inches from his, "What did you say!" he  
  
snarled at her. She looked him straight in the eyes but her bottom lip trembled. He  
  
desperately wanted to catch that bottom lip in a kiss. "You heard me." She said defiantly.  
  
He sighed letting her go as she sunk into her chair relieved. "Why did you kill Alex?"  
  
she finally asked the question that had been haunting her. "I didn't," he simply said his  
  
hands running over his face. She looked at him her face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
"Michael…I saw you." She said. He looked at her his eyes grown cold. "That's just like  
  
you. Liz the scientist…you have to see it to believe it," he said with a harsh laugh before  
  
turning to her. "I didn't kill Alex and that's final." He said before turning to face the  
  
road. She started the car again and started to drive. "Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Home."  
  
Will they find Alex's real killer? What has changed in Roswell? And what is up with the  
  
sexual tension between Liz and Michael? Find out in the next chapter. 


	3. things change

Liz looked over at Michael. She wondered how he could get so handsome so quickly.  
  
*Well he was always handsome * Liz thought. She, like so many other girls, had a crush  
  
on Michael at one time of her life. He, after all, was the bad boy of the school. The boy  
  
you would never want to take home to your parents. Like so many other girls, she too,  
  
fantasized about him whisking her off on his motorcycle. But then Max had saved her  
  
life and she was so caught up in this fairy book love of hers that she pushed any dirty  
  
thoughts about Michael in the back of her mind. Now looking at him, those feelings  
  
stirred again. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice that he was staring at her too.  
  
She quickly adverted her eyes back to the road. "How has been at home since…I left?"  
  
he asked. She looked at him with weary eyes. She didn't want to discuss it right now but  
  
there was no way out of it. "Umm, well. Max and Tess are still together…with their  
  
son," she said trying to hide the hurt in her voice. He looked at his hands embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry," he said sounding sincere. But in fact he was screaming happy. That jerk Max  
  
didn't deserve someone like Liz. Max fell for Tess's little tricks and that, in Michael's  
  
mind, ruled out any possibility that Max would ever be good enough for Liz. Actually he  
  
thought the only guy right for Liz was himself. Ever since Max saved Liz in the shooting  
  
Michael kicked himself everyday after that. It should have been him who had saved her.  
  
When Max saved Liz he saw a bond there that could not be destroyed. That's when he  
  
gave up. He had always loved Liz. Her innocence about the world and people made her  
  
someone he couldn't resist. He remembered in the 5th grade, she tried so hard trying to  
  
be friends with him but he pushed her away. He even threatened her to stay away from  
  
him. He told her that he was dangerous and that she would only get hurt if she was  
  
around him. Being Liz that only made her try harder. He remembered the only time that  
  
he made her stop. He had slammed her up against the locker and told her to leave him  
  
alone. He remembers how tears welled up in her eyes and she ran into the bathroom.  
  
That was the last time that she tried, well except after Max had saved her. Now looking  
  
at the hurt in her eyes he cursed Max for everything he was worth. "How…how is  
  
Maria doing?" he stuttered as he couldn't get the words out. "Um…she is doing good I  
  
guess, she has two kids and still works at the Crashdown. My dad…he…uh…died and  
  
the Crashdown was left to me but I had my research lab so Maria owns it now. And she  
  
is…uh…married with two kids," she said rushing the last part of it. Michael looked  
  
down. "Is she happy?" he asked. Liz nodded. Michael looked at her with blank eyes.  
  
Quickly changing the subject she added. "Isabelle and Kyle are married. Kyle is the  
  
sheriff and Isabelle owns a clothing shop," she said hoping that would lighten the mood.  
  
Michael smiled thinking about Isabelle and Kyle together. "Couldn't get out of Roswell  
  
soon enough could you?" he asked all of a sudden. Liz's lips tightened. "I don't want to  
  
talk about it," she said. Michael pushed on, "If I didn't know better I say that you were  
  
following me," he said with an arrogant smirk on his lips. Liz frowned. "Don't flatter  
  
yourself Michael. It was just an accident that I was actually on the same planet as you,"  
  
she said glaring at him. He looked at her with the same smirk, "My, my miss Parker.  
  
That is quite a smart mouth you got there." Before Liz could retort she saw a hotel sign  
  
say 'vacancies' on it. They had been driving all night and Liz was starting to fall asleep  
  
and she would be damned if she let Michael drive her car. She pulled over quickly  
  
making Michael hit his head on the window. "Hey!" he groaned rubbing his head.  
  
"Opps," Liz said innocently before going in to get a room key. When she got back in the  
  
car she had a pale face. "What happen? Are the full?" Michael asked looking at Liz's  
  
pale face. "No, they had one room left. But it's a single bed," she said with a blush  
  
creeping on her face. Michael sat back and smirked. "Hope you don't snore!" he said.  
  
  
  
Next time…the hotel scene gets HOT! Ratings might go up! 


End file.
